Bloom
by Caesarinn
Summary: Hari libur memang harinya untuk bermalasan. Tapi jika mendekam sepanjang hari didalam kamar. Hal itu adalah hal paling malas yang mampu orang lain pikirkan… hunkai sekai sejong sehun jongin


_**Bloom**_

 _Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin – Teenage – Absurd masih mendominasi_

 _ **Hari libur memang harinya untuk bermalasan. Tapi jika mendekam sepanjang hari didalam kamar. Hal itu adalah hal paling malas yang mampu orang lain pikirkan…**_

…

…

…

Ada beberapa kekhawatiran yang sangat mengganggu Jongin tiap di akhir minggu. Terutama di sore hari menjelang hari sabtu. Menikmati sore yang cerah di depan rumah dan bersantai. Itu angannya. Namun, kenyataan dia hanya akan menemui bantal guling dan bercinta dengan mereka setelah membuang tas berisi kalkulator dibawah ranjang secara serampangan.

Melihat orang – orang menaiki sepeda dan berlarian mengenakan sepatu adidasnya saja sudah membuat Jongin senang bukan kepalang. Melihat langit sore yang cerah selalu menjadi cita – citanya tiap pagi. Tapi sekali lagi, itu semua hanya angan. Nyatanya Jongin hanya bertemu langit berbintang dan mendapati Ayahnya sudah mendengkur pulas di dalam kamar. Lagi dan lagi ia pulang larut.

Ada banyak hal yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Terutama di sabtu sore. Tak membiarkan matanya terpejam, dan memilih berkencan dengan ponsel pintar selama ribuan menit. Ia takut akan melewatkan akhir minggunya. Tapi sial! Keesokan pagi, kasur lebih menggoda daripada kamar mandi sekalipun. Jongin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bergelung dengan selimut dan saling pandang dengan layar ponsel. Hingga malam datang dan membawanya pada kenyataan tentang kekhawatiran besok adalah Senin begitu menohoknya.

Jongin sudah bekerja. Gaji cukup, dan dia masih _single_. Jongin tak kekurangan apapun selama ia masih mau berangkat pagi – pagi sekali dan sesekali pulang larut saat orang rumah sudah mendengkur. Tapi hatinya sungguh tak tenang. Beban tak kasat mata terus menghantuinya. Ia ingin menikmati masa muda. Tapi sayang, zona yang tak bisa dibilang nyaman ini masih menjeratnya.

Jongin memang orang yang aneh. Dia akan menjadi orang yang paling susah ditebak ketika sendiri. Mengunci rapat – rapat mulutnya dan berlagak seperti _introvert_. Ia dapati diri anomali.

Sebenarnya Jongin bukanlah tipe pendiam dan cupu. Dia lebih dikenal sebagai tukang _guyon_ dengan modal candaan tak lucunya. Tertawa – tawa tiap kali melihat kucing menguap. Selera humornya begitu rendah dan dia sangat ribut.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa keinginannya. Dia sudah bekerja, gaji cukup dan dia masih _single_. Sesekali memanjakan diri untuk berlibur mendaki gunung, atau naik banana boat di wahana air, seharusnya bisa ia lakukan. Tapi hanya kamar yang menjadi destinasi favorit untuk melepas penat.

Atau mungkin Jongin rasa ia kehilangan masa mudanya. Kalau kata Ayah, dia kurang piknik. Mungkin Ayahnya benar. Tapi Jongin bisa jadi orang yang sangat pemalas ketika akhir pekan. Ia malas berbicara bahkan menemui siapapun. Teriakan demi teriakan nenek serta bibinya yang saling tidak mendengar sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang sebagai sarapan di akhir minggu.

Pernah suatu kali, Sehun menggedor kaca jendela kamarnya. Mengajak Jongin bermain di taman terdekat, namun Jongin menolak. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan Sehun dan melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Robert Pattinson didalam mimpi.

Katakanlah Jongin sebagai idiot aneh. Dia bisa tertawa – tawa disatu waktu, namun menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin ketika dirumah. Pribadinya terjadi penyimpangan. Apatis. Dia tidak peduli. Tapi kekhawatiran akan kelangsungan masa depan juga menghantuinya.

"Keluarlah dan carilah pacar, Jongin!" Kata Ayah di minggu ke dua bulan ini.

"Nanti sajalah, Yah! Aku ingin tidur lagi" Rambutnya seperti singa beranak. Ke kamar mandi hanya untuk buang air, dan kembali ke kamar, melanjutkan _quality time_ dengan kasur berselimut doraemon kesayangan.

Rutinitas tanggal merah di tiap minggu. Jongin akan habiskan dengan bermalasan. Bermain – main dengan ponsel pintar, dan tak benar – benar menikmati waktu senggangnya. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tak tenang akan rutinitas tiap harinya jika mengingat pekerjaan. Inginnya bersikap masa bodoh, tapi otaknya selalu berpikiran kesana. Jongin ingin keluar dari pekerjaannya, tapi ia juga memikirkan kelangsungan hidup ponselnya jika paket internetnya habis.

Kekhawatiran – kekhawatiran itu sebenarnya hanyalah bentuk dari rasa takutnya. Jongin hanya takut melompat dari zona yang ia buat senyaman mungkin. Zona yang sebenarnya tak ada untungnya sama sekali.

Di minggu berikutnya. Sehun kembali datang. Menggedor kaca jendelanya dan membawa – bawa bola untuk bermain basket di lapangan alun alun kota terdekat. Jongin benci olahraga, jadi ia menolaknya lagi.

Jongin menghilangkan jadwal makannya untuk sekedar berkencan dengan ponselnya di hari minggu. Ia malas makan. Lagipula, kegiatannya di hari minggu hanya tidur dan tidur, itu tak membutuhkan tenaga lebih, pikirnya.

Melihati detikan jam ketika pukul lima sore. Hal lain yang sangat tidak berguna. Kekhawatiran akan senin pagi yang akan segera datang membuatnya _paranoid_.

"Jongin! Sehun mencarimu!" Beberapa kali menggedor kaca jendela dan di abaikan. Sehun kini memilih bertamu secara lebih sopan dan hormat. Mengetuk pintu depan dan menunggu Jongin di ruang tamu.

"Katakan bahwa Jongin menggigil dan ingin tidur, Yah! Jongin capek!" Semalam ia memang pulang jam sembilan. Tapi seharian utuh ia gunakan untuk tidur dan leha – leha belum membuat Jongin puas.

Sebenarnya ia tak tega juga dengan Sehun yang selalu ingin mengajaknya bermain. Hanya saja, Jongin sudah membuat peraturannya sendiri untuk tidak ingin diganggu tiap di hari libur.

Semua orang sama, mereka bekerja ataupun sekolah, pasti memiliki titik jenuh luar biasa. Dan kini Jongin berada dititik terjenuhnya. Ia sama sekali kehilangan semangat dan ambisinya musnah.

"Jongin, ayo bersepeda!" Sehun berteriak di pekarangan rumah Jongin. Lengkap dengan celana pendek, kaos putih, topi serta sepatu keluaran adidas. Sehun terlihat keren. Tapi Jongin mengabai. Membuka tutup jendelanya dan balas berteriak pada Sehun. "Aku tak ingin pingsan lagi" Terakhir Jongin bersepeda, ia hampir pingsan karena kelelahan. Dan ia tidak mau hal itu terulang.

Sebenarnya, Jongin sendiri tak tahu apa hal yang benar – benar ia inginkan. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kecemasan – kesemasan dan Jongin sangat terganggu akan hal itu. Aaarrrgghhh… kepalanya pening dan beruap. Bulu kuduknya meremang membayangkan dirinya akan melompat dari hari minggu. Atau inikah yang disebut _Monday blues?_ Ia jadi terkesan melankolis sekali. Tapi Jongin sadar betul, kekhawatiran itu ia dapat karena sifat malasnya. Andaikan didunia ini kata malas dihapuskan. Pasti tak akan ada orang – orang seperti Jongin, dan semua orang menemukan kebahagiaan dan kesuksesan mereka.

 _Knock knock_

Jongin membuka selimutnya. Menatap pintu kamar yang diketuk – ketuk menyebalkan. "Jongin tidak lapar, yah!" Jongin kira Ayahnya sedang membujuknya untuk makan.

"Jongin, aku Sehun! Ayo kita jalan – jalan!" Sehun tidak menyerah. Gagal dengan menggedor kaca jendela Jongin, bertamu secara sopan dan hormat. Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk mengetuk sendiri pintu kamar Jongin.

"Aku malas keluar, Hun!" Meraih ponsel di bawah kakinya. Jongin malah membuka aplikasi sosial medianya dan menggeser naik turun tampilan _time line_. Bahkan untuk sekedar keluar kamar dan menonton televisi saja Jongin malas.

"Kau tak kasihan padaku, Jong?" Suara Sehun memelas. Tak tega juga dengan Sehun. Jongin merasa jadi orang yang kehilangan sopan santun.

"Masuklah, Hun! Pintunya tidak aku kunci!" Teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar.

Jongin tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya dan membelakangi pintu kamar, ketika Sehun akhirnya masuk dan menghampiri Jongin di kasurnya. Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun sudah dibelakangnya ketika kasur empuk miliknya bergerak.

"Apa kau tak jenuh terus – terusan didalam kamar tiap hari minggu?" Protes Sehun saat Jongin lebih memilih untuk membelakanginya dan bermain dengan ponsel.

"Hanya ini satu – satunya cara untuk menghabiskan hari minggu. Aku hanya ingin bersantai, Hun!" Balas Jongin seadanya, membuat Sehun hanya menggeleng saja ditempatnya.

"Tapi setidaknya keluarlah dan sekedar menghirup udara segar, Jongin" Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun. Masih dengan posisi tiduran dan bergelung didalam selimut.

"Kau tidak bosan apa? Harusnya keluarlah untuk sekedar mencari pacar!" Jongin mendengus sebal. Sehun sama saja dengan Ayahnya.

"Kau sama saja dengan Ayah!" Protes Jongin.

"Atau setidaknya keluarlah untuk sekedar mendengar pernyataan Cinta calon pacar!" Jongin mengernyit. Tak paham akan kalimat Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu? Lagipula aku tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun, jadi jangan mengada – ngada, Sehun!" Kembali melihat ponselnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau saja yang rajin berolahraga di alun – alun saja tak kunjung mendapat pacar!" Oke itu sindiran.

"Bagaimana aku bisa dapat pacar, jika kau hanya bersemedi di dalam kamar, dan menolakku tiap kali aku mengajakmu keluar!" Jongin membelalak lebar. Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berada sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin rasa telinganya masih baik – baik saja.

"Kau selalu saja menghilangkan kesempatanku untuk menyatakan Cinta, Jongin!" Sehun menatap nyalang Jongin. Sementara itu Jongin hanya bisa menganga lebar.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus jadi pacarku! Tak ada penolakan, karena aku sudah sangat menyukaimu!" Jongin seolah menjadi patung. Apa – apaan itu? Cara penembakan paling tidak romantis abad ini. Sehun idiot.

"Sehun kau gila?" Perlahan Jongin menarik selimutnya, menyembunyikan wajah karena malu, entah kenapa.

"Aku gila karena Kim Jongin!" Tapi senyum Sehun begitu menenangkan dan sangat tampan. Jongin pasti adalah orang paling bodoh kalau menolak Sehun.

"Sehun, kau idiot!" Jongin menyembunyikan wajah dibalik selimut. Sedang tangan kirinya dibawa Sehun untuk diusapnya lembut.

Dan mungkin sejak saat itu Jongin selalu bersemangat di hari minggunya. Meninggalkan kebiasaan bersemedi didalam kamar.

"Mau kemana, Jongin?" Tanya Ayah ketika berpapasan dengan Jongin didapur.

"Bermain basket dengan calon menantu Ayah!" Kini Ayahnya yang menganga lebar. Apakah tadi Jongin sudah memberitahu bahwa dia seorang yang ribut? Dan membuat keributan. Guyonannya garing, dan satu hal, yang diucapkannya kali ini fakta.

…

…

…

 __fin__

…

 _Hahaha… ini semua fakta, minus kisah cintanya_ _﹋_ _o_ _﹋_

 _Pengen dong, kirimin satu kyak Sehun. Mungkin aku akan bangkit dari semedi dalam kamar tiap hari libur_ _﹋_ _o_ _﹋_

 _Semoga suka XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


End file.
